


#30: "Grace"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There is Grace in everything





	#30: "Grace"

There is Grace, as it turns out, in almost everything: tiny motes of it caught in the leaves of trees, ribbons of it in the currents of lakes and rivers, a fine gossamer of it's fragile light in the fog that rolls across fields in the early mornings. These are not the fully-shining, supernova remnants of the fallen, but traces that must have leaked out over time, like Castiel's own, now just an ember cradled carefully behind his ribs.

It makes him wonder if there have been others like him; if at some time there was - or is - an entire host of imperfect angels, unable to ever really get their feet off the ground, who learned to love the Earth and could never make it all the way back to heaven.

He hopes they found the things he did: if they had time to learn their favourite foods, to savour the joy of hot coffee, and the pleasure of a soft bed after a long day; if they found friendship; if they ever laid awake at night and trailed their fingertips over someone else's skin. 

He hopes they felt nothing of his sadness and doubt, and that they too learned to see the Grace in everything.


End file.
